Pink
'''Pink & White '''is a supermarket located in Arlen. It has appeared in multiple episodes of the series. It is revealed in Escape from Party Island that it's the closest market to the The Hill residence. Peggy used to work in this supermarket as a bagger as shown in Hank's Back, which she was called the one of the best baggers that worked in the market, and in the end of that episode, it was shown that the supermarket went out of business because they couldn't compete with the Mega Lo Mart who started to carry groceries with lower prices, and more convenient parking. In the epiosde A Bill Full of Dollars when Bill is going grocery shopping with Minh, Peggy, and Dale, Bill is shown getting a bag of Pink & White Pork Grinds in Mega Lo Mart which shows that they also make branded food products even though the market has closed down, they still carry Pink & White branded food products at Mega Lo Mart. Apperances Hank's Back (AKA The Unbearable Lightness of Being Hank) In the episode Hank's Back, after Peggy complains about the way her groceries are bagged, the cashier calls her manager, Pete who remembers Peggy, and calls her the best bagger to work at Pink & White. Peggy than takes a job as a bagger again at the market, which Pete mentions to her that ever since Mega Lo Mart started carrying groceries with lower prices, they can't compete with them since he mentions that people are looking for lower prices, and convenient parking. In the end of the episode, after Peggy suggests to Pete why not she compete with a bagging machine from Russia, Pete gets off the phone saying that the market is going out of business, but Mega Lo Mart are offering jobs to the market employees, but Peggy declines the offer to move on and work with them at the Mega Lo Mart. When Cotton Comes Marching Home In the episode When Cotton Comes Marching Home, when Hank is driving by the market, he sees his father Cotton at the market's recyling center fighting with Jimmy Wichard over who gets the money, and loses the money to Jimmy, and complains that he lost his house and job in Houston, and he is staying at the VFW which is when Hank finds out. Take Me out to the Ball Game In the episode Take Me out of the Ball Game, Bobby and Connie along with her arrow girl troop sells cookies outside the market in which Bobby is sells his own cookies that he baked to compete along with Connie and her arrow girl troop's arrow girl cookies. I Remember Mono In the episode I Remember Mono, Peggy goes to the supermarket to confront Amy Edlinhad who works at the supermarket about what happened with her and Hank when they were in high school. Escape from Party Island In the episode Escape from Party Island, Bill runs into Peggy, Bobby, and Luanne who were grocery shopping at the supermarket which Bill was shopping for a barbecue which he invited Peggy, but she didn't accept. Reborn to Be Wild In the episode Reborn to Be Wild, Dale, Boomhauer, and Bill go shopping at the supermarket for food for their "last meals", which they also ran into Kahn who was eating all of the sausage samples which eventually joins them in their "last meal" A Bill Full of Dollars In the episode A Bill Full of Dollars, Bill goes grocery shopping at the supermarket with Minh, Peggy, and Dale who decide to study his consumer habits because he perfectly fits the description of "the average American consumer" Category:Places Category:Businesses